


A Strange Duet

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A duet, I dunno really? lol, M/M, Valentine's Day fanfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: In an odd dream they met. And it seems that talking is impossible, instead Tom and Harry are forced to sing and the worse part is they can’t exactly lie.But maybe… maybe it is a good thing





	A Strange Duet

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why I wrote this? The lyrics kinda got stuck in my head and before I even knew it, I was imaging Tom and Harry singing and this happened… Maybe it is time to stop writing before it gets worse lol.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

**A strange duet**

 

It was dark and Harry didn’t know where he was. Oddly it didn’t scare him instead he felt safe and protected. Like in this dark place nothing could ever harm him.Was he dreaming? The last thing he remembered was that he went to bed inside the dorm room. It had been another terrible Valentine’s Day after his ‘date’ with Cho...

 A light flickered on and Harry looked towards it, shocked when he saw it was Voldemort. Or more accurately Tom Riddle, since the male had dark brown hair and more importantly a nose.

 Riddle was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a spotlight and those red eyes looked at him. Both of them seemed confused about what was happening and where they were.

“ _Do not look into my eyes.”_ Riddle started to sing as he slowly moved towards him and Harry didn’t know if it was fear that rooted him in place or the enchanting voice. He had never once considered that Riddle could even sing…

 _“Do not see the pain I hide inside.”_ Riddle’s angelic voice echoed through the darkened realm and Harry felt all tension leave his body as he watched the other with slight worry and confusion.

 _“Behind these walls I hide,  
__but I am not weak or fragile.”_ Even though Riddle said that he wasn’t weak or fragile, he clearly seemed to be and Harry felt something inside his heart ache at the lost look in Riddle’s eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but instead he also started to sing. _“You are nothing but a frightened child.”_ Harry flinched as he realised what he had just sang and Riddle’s eyes narrowed dangerously, but he could not control what left his mouth. " _Used and torn and radicalized.”_ Harry shook his head, not knowing what came over him and Riddle glared at him. But now that he had started he felt unable to stop. The words flowing out of his mouth as he sang and god, it didn’t exactly sound like his voice, but he knew it was.   

 _“The flickering flame in you almost died_  
_You are so strong deep down inside  
_ _There is no more need to hide”_

   
Harry walked towards Riddle, closing the distance between them, somehow needing to get his message across.

 _“Show your light,_  
_Your heart  
_ _And your soul...”_

Riddle looked disgusted as he listened to him, but Harry wasn’t bothered with it. He could feel the warmth flowing through him. A raging fire inside of him ready to engulf both of them.

 _“My heart is nothing but a darkened hole.”_ Riddle hissed the last word as he also stepped closer.  
_“There is no light inside my soul_  
_Do not waste your time with empty words  
__They are meaningless and only hurt.”_ Riddle frowned at his last words and both of them realised they were unable to truly lie as they sang. It was an odd dream, but Harry pushed onwards. Maybe he could get through and save Riddle. Maybe this was the power the Dark Lord knew not… Though a duet was not something he had in mind either.

 _“I would waste my time forever, t_ _o make you see the way I see,”_ Harry sang as he moved forward slowly and gently grabbed Riddle’s hand in his own. It was warm in his and Riddle seemed frozen in place as he stared down at their hands.

 _“You have been hurt so many times before  
_ _You closed your heart and build a fort”_

With those words sang, Riddle pulled his hand free and backed away. Harry expected him to glare and be angry, but instead he looked frightened as their eyes met. For one second Harry’s throat tightened before he could find his next words.

“ _You changed but the past still haunts you,_  
_Let go of all that pain_  
_of all that rage.  
__With it, you only tear yourself apart.”_

 _“Who are you to care?”_ Riddle sang in a heated voice.  
_“You are nothing but a small brat._  
_Living in a fantasy world where pure love is the cure.”_  
  
“You shut everyone out  
_And in time your light nearly doused out,_  
_but friendship and love can be your cure.  
__To fill that hole you tore.”_ Harry approached Riddle as the male backed away and stared around him frantically, clearly searching for a way out of this hellhole he found himself in.

Harry gathered all his courage as he continued, not wanting to waste this opportunity.  
_“Even if you do not believe_  
_There is still light inside of you_  
_Inside of me  
__And everyone”_

Riddle stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. Harry forced a smile on his face as he extended his hand towards the Dark Lord.

 _“Do not waste your time_  
_Living in a past long gone_  
_Do not let the past create a bitter, lonely man_  
_Open your eyes and see  
_ _See the way I see you.”_

 _"You are nothing but a fool.”_ Riddle’s voice was filled with fear and anger as he circled him as if he was his prey.  
_“Misguided and a tool,_  
_you are far too innocent and pure  
__A boy like you is not going to go far.”_

Harry gritted his teeth at Riddle’s harsh words. He may be innocent and pure in his eyes, but maybe it was exactly that which could change everything.  
_“There is so much potential wasted,  
__Nothing to gain if you don't step forward.”_ Harry sang as he followed Riddle’s movements as the Dark Lord kept circling around him as if it gave him back a resemblance of control.

 _“You have been waiting for someone like me_  
_For someone to break those awful walls and see.”_ As these words left Harry’s mouth Riddle stopped and looked at him, a small flicker of hope shining in those red eyes.    
_"To see the frightened child, to see the hurt inside  
__And to know that you are not weak.”_ Harry moved closer, relieved when Riddle didn’t back away this time. Those red eyes scanning him.

 _“In time we all fall down_  
_There is nothing wrong with you_  
_So look into my eyes_  
_And let me see  
_ _the real you.”_

Harry stopped as he felt at loss of words. It felt like he had said everything he wanted to say. Riddle remained silent as well as both of them were panting slightly from the singing and the intense emotions.

 _“Break down my walls if you dare.”_ Riddle hissed in a sing-like voice as he moved closer.

 _“Face the darkness hidden inside.”_ Riddle’s voice grew softer and Harry’s breath hitched when a gentle hand touched his cheek, fingers trailing towards his forehead where his scar was hidden underneath his fringe. _“Your soul remains pure and untouched,  
__while a dark parasite dwells in you.”_

Harry tensed, even as he didn’t fully understand Riddle’s words. It didn’t sound good at all.

Riddle chuckled as he continued. _“Show me your love then if you so desire._  
_I see now, my soul has already let you in,  
__my walls are non-existent for you, bright child.”_

Harry felt Riddle’s fingers move down, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake, as Riddle gentle grasped his chin. _“There is no light inside of me, while you stand here and shine so bright._  
_You utter words of friendship and love so easily.”  
_Harry stood frozen as Riddle moved even closer and he could feel the Dark Lord’s breath against his lips. _“But there is no way you can change me."_

  
"I will be the one to corrupt you,  
_To show you this world you live in,_  
_Is nothing but a child’s fantasy.”_ Harry scowled at Riddle and tried to back away, but Riddle’s other hand moved and pulled him against the taller wizard's body as he sang in a slightly louder voice. _“The world is harsh and unforgiving,_  
_you are young and naive,  
__Have not seen the horrors yet.”_

This angered Harry as he pushed away from Riddle with all his strength, sending them stumbling backwards.  
_“I have witnessed death  
__and felt more pain and torture than you can imagine.”_ He sang in an harsh tone.

It clearly took Riddle by surprise.

 _“I grew up in a Muggle household,_  
_With an aunt that despised me_  
_An uncle that threatens and locks me away  
__And a cousin whose favorite hobby is called Harry Hunting!”_ Harry panted, glaring at the Dark Lord and Riddle cocked his head.

 _“You abusive little child,”_ Harry stiffened at the soft tone and the understanding in Riddle’s eyes. _“I could take away your pain, your unneeded suffering.”_ There was a promise in those words and Harry wanted to grasp it. Anything to get away from the Dursleys. _“Come to me, Harry,_  
_I will keep you safe from harm._  
_No one will ever hurt you  
__I see you.”_

Riddle stopped, looking unsure for one second. Harry gasped and covered his eyes when a blinding light filled the dark realm, as he lowered his arm he noticed that Riddle was fading, those red eyes gleaming as he sang one last sentence. _“I see you and I will show you the real me…”_

Everything was white now as Harry stood there, not knowing what had just occurred. Riddle was gone as if the white light had banished him…

And as morning came and Harry woke up he remembered the dream vividly. Sitting up he opened his bed curtains and grabbed his glasses, pushing them on his nose as he sat on the edge of the bed. It was still early morning and all his roommates were still fast asleep.

Harry felt utterly confused, because he felt warm and his scar was tingling, brushing his fingers over it he frowned. It had caused him pain many times, but now it was like it warmed his insides and he felt… content.

Harry flinched slightly when he heard a scraping sound and he saw an owl sitting near the windowsill. Quickly he got up and opened it, letting the small brown owl in. It had a letter tied to its leg and Harry smiled down as he accepted it. “Thanks.” He muttered as he looked at the handwriting.

It was addressed to him, but it was the familiar elegant script that froze him. Wirth his heart beating faster Harry let out a deep sigh as he opened the letter and read its contents.

_‘Harry,_

_I assume you know why I am writing this. There are things you do not know and in time you could be in grave danger. Not by my hands, I promised to take care of you. Yes, it was one weird dream, but we both know we couldn’t lie to each other in there._

_We need to talk. If you accept my offer, send back a reply with the owl. It is best if no one knows, but I guess you do understand that._

_Hope to hear from you._

_Voldemort’_

Harry glanced at the owl, wondering if this was wise. But honestly he had nothing to lose, now had he? And Voldemort was right… They had been unable to lie and there were things that disturbed him and he wanted answers.

As to why did Voldemort mention a parasite inside of him? Making his decision Harry replied that he wanted to meet and talk.

It was after that dream and their duet that their views of each other changed. And in time Harry and Tom got to truly know each other and Tom kept his promise. Harry was in good hands and also immensely relieved that he would never have to bother with a stupid Valentine’s Day ever again.

Because from that moment onward Tom became his friend, his support and also his lover.

There was no one else who understood Tom Riddle the way he did and vice versa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone out there Happy Valentine's Day!  
> Sending lots of love <333! And many thanks for reading ^.^!


End file.
